Diálogo interior
by Malale
Summary: No quieres afrontar la verdad. Te escondes tras muros de hielo. Intentas olvidarlo sin exito... ¿Qué bien te hace eso, Kai?


_Dedicado a mi amiga V@ne, que fue la primera en oír hablar de esta "cosa"._

**Dialogo interior.**

Oscuridad

Todo esta sumido en la oscuridad

¿Dónde estoy?

**_Estas aquí, encerrado en ti_**

No entiendo. ¿Dónde es aquí?. No estoy encerado en mí. No estoy encerrado en ningún lugar. 

Solo que… no se donde estoy. Pero no estoy encerrado. Floto. Floto en la nada. En la oscuridad

**_Si no sabes donde estas, ¿Cómo puedes saber que no estas encerrado?_**

****

No lo se. Simplemente no me siento encerrado. Estar encerrado implica sentirse atrapado, agobiado… Como si no se te permitiera respirar. Como si no tuvieras suficiente aire.

**_¿Y como te sientes ahora?_**

Yo no siento nada. Nunca siento nada.

**_Los sentimientos siempre están presentes. Nadie es capaz de no sentir nada nunca._**

Yo si

**_Los únicos que han dejado de sentir son los muertos. Y tú no estás muerto._**

Y tú como puedes saberlo. Esta oscuridad… esta nada… a mi me parece la muerte. 

**_Esto no es la muerte._**

¡Si lo sabes todo, dime, ¿dónde estoy?!

**_Ya te lo dije. Aquí._**

¡¡¿Y que es "aquí"?!!. Deja de hablar con enigmas. Eres irritante.

**_¿Estás molesto?_**

****

¡¡¡SÍ!!!

**_Entonces tienes sentimientos. Y si tienes sentimientos no estas muerto. ¿Ves que sencilla es la explicación?_**

Yo no tengo sentimientos. El hielo, frío y duro. Así soy yo.

**_O así quieres parecer frente a las personas. No puedes engañarme. A mí no._**

****

¡¿Y quien eres?!.

**_Tú._**

****

¿Yo?. ¡Imposible!. 

**_Aun no entiendes nada. Ni donde estas, ni quien soy. Pero entenderás. Yo te lo explicare todo. Por eso quiero que me escuches. _**

****

Pero si no dices nada. Si yo no hubiera empezado ha hablar, tu seguirías callado.

**_Por supuesto. Yo soy tu. Si tú no hablas, yo no puedo hablar._**

****

¡¡Tú no eres yo!!. No se puede hablar con uno mismo.

**_Cierto, por que yo no hablo. Solo soy escuchado._**

****

Esto es ridículo. ¿Desde cuando yo me hablo a mi mismo y me digo cosas que no quiero escuchar?. ¡¡Todo lo que dices son sandeces!!. ¡Tonterías que solo me producen dolor de cabeza!.

**_Pero ahora no te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?_**

…

**_¿Verdad?_**

Sí. No me duele nada… En realidad. No noto mi cuerpo. No se si tengo los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Solo noto la oscuridad. Y tu molesta voz.

**_Mi voz es tu voz. _**

Me estas cansando con esas bobadas. Si eres yo, por que dices cosas que no pienso. Si eres una voz interior, deberías decir lo que yo quisiera. Y solo sueltas cosas sin sentido.

**_Soy tú. No puedo estar a las órdenes de mi mismo. Yo digo lo que quiero por que tú dices lo que quieres._**

****

Si tú y yo somos la misma persona, yo debería de saber lo mismo que tú. Sin embargo, no se donde estamos, y tú si. Por eso TÚ no eres YO.

**_Tú si sabes donde estas. Solo que no te has dado cuenta. Piensa._** **_Has estado aquí antes._**

****

Yo… yo estoy… estoy en mi mente. Estoy dentro de mí.

**_Ya empiezas a comprender._**

****

Pero…¿Qué hago aquí?. ¿Estoy soñando?

**_No. Es verdad que estás dormido. Pero esto no es una creación de tu subconsciente. No es un sueño._**

¿Como lo sabes?. 

**_Por que yo manejo tu subconsciente. Por que YO soy TU subconsciente._**

Entonces no eres yo. 

**_Si lo soy. Tú eres lo consciente. Yo soy lo subconsciente. Somos distintos, pero la misma cosa. ¿Lo entiendes?_**

…

**_Me lo tomare como un sí._**

****

¿Y como es posible que este aquí, contigo, hablando?.

**_No lo se. Supongo que porqué debía de suceder._**

¡¿Supones?!. Como es posible que no lo sepas.

**_Porqué tú no lo sabes. Pero dejemos eso. No tiene importancia. Quiero que me escuches._**

****

Por que debería escucharte.

**_Para eso estas aquí. Para entender._**

¿Para entender qué?

**_A ti. A mí. A tus sentimientos. A tu alma._**

¿Alma?. Yo no tengo alma. Yo no creo en el alma. No existe algo que no se puede ver, ni oír, ni tocar, ni escuchar, ni entender.

**_Estás totalmente equivocado. El alma se siente. Esta compuesta de gustos, sensaciones, recuerdos y emociones. _**

¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que tengo sentimientos?. ¿De que tengo alma?. Cualquier persona que me conozca sabe que mi estado siempre es de indiferencia. Indiferencia hacia la gente, hacia el mundo, hacia mi mismo…

**_La explicación a mi seguridad ya te lo he dicho antes. No voy a repetirme.  Y sobre tu indiferencia… A mi no me puedes engañar. Aparentas indiferencia. Pero te preocupas por algunas cosas._** **_Por algunas personas._**

****

Mentira.

**_El que miente eres tú. Tus aficiones causan una oleada de emociones. Gusto, diversión… Y tus amigos hacen salir tu cariño, tu aprecio. Si tienen problemas, te preocupas por ellos. Te diviertes junto a ellos. Y aunque tu cara y tus acciones no demuestren esos sentimientos, existen. _**

****

…

**_No puedes negarlo ante mí, ¿verdad?. Todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Todos los días tienes una lucha interna para no dejar salir esas emociones. Las aprisionas bajo una expresión fría e, incluso, hosca._**

****

¡Y que tiene eso de malo!. ¡¡YO elegí comportarme así!!.  ¡¡Nadie me obligó!!. Es el camino que quería. Y estoy bien.

**_¿Y porqué elegiste comportante así?._**

Tú eres yo, ¿no?. Deberías de saberlo.

**_Guárdate el sarcasmo. Lo se. Pero tienes que decirlo tú. _**

¿Por qué?

**_Por que si lo digo yo derribare la mascara que llevas puesta. Y todos esos muros donde te resguardabas caerán al oír mis palabras. Porque tu indiferencia la creaste para protegerte del dolor, para olvidar el desgarre y las heridas de tu interior. Por eso tienes que decirlo tú. _**

¡¡Si todo esto me hace tanto mal, porque quieres que lo diga!!. ¡¡Que lo recuerde!!. ¡¡No quiero recordar!!. ¡¡¡ESTOY BIEN ASÍ!!!

**_Las heridas no se cierran olvidándolas. Se cierran enfrentándose a ellas, llorando por ellas. Asumiéndolas y superándolas. Sigues sangrando. Y aunque no te des cuenta, te hundirás más y más. Y cuando no puedas salir del agujero que tu mismo has cavado, todo el daño vendrá de golpe. Y no sobrevivirías a eso._**

Déjame tranquilo. Es lo único que quiero. Tranquilidad.

**_Nunca podrás estar tranquilo con un dolor tan grande recorriendo todo tu ser._**

Lo he estado hasta ahora.

**_No. Yo lo se. Lo consciente puede que no se de cuenta de eso. Pero lo subconsciente lo nota todos los días._**

¿Por eso lo haces?. Quieres que yo sufra para que tú dejes de hacerlo. ¡Lo haces por ti!.

**_Claro. Tú eres yo. Si lo hago por ti, es que lo hago por mí. Ya te lo he dicho decenas de veces, no me hagas repetírtelo._**

****

Si yo, lo consciente, no sufro, no me importa lo que te pasase, subconsciente. 

**_Oh, pero es que tu SÍ sufres lo mismo que yo. Que hagas oídos sordos es otra cosa._**

****

Tienes respuesta para todo, maldito.

**_Solo para ti. Por que lo se todo de ti. Lo que odias… lo que temes…_**

****

¡Cállate!.

**_No quieres que lo diga. No puedes soportar oírlo. Dilo tú. Es la única forma de que no te derrumbes._**

¡Pero me duele pensar en ello!. ¡Se lo que me pasara si lo digo!. 

**_¿Qué te pasara?._**

****

Todo… todo volverá a mi memoria, como si hubiera sido ayer. Los olores, el ruido, el sentimiento…

**_Siempre ha estado en tu memoria. Pero has hecho hasta lo imposible para no mirarlo._** **_Vamos, ten valor de mirarlo, de decirlo._**

****

Llovía… llovía muy fuerte. Los truenos… los relámpagos… El ruido de las gotas de agua al caer sobre el asfalto.

La sangre… roja… muy oscura. Salía de los cuerpos de ellos. Ambos tirados en el suelo… Estaban muy magullados… no se movían…

Estaban muertos.

Y yo no lo sabía. Estaba arrodillado junto a ellos… los agitaba, los llamaba… Su sangre manchó mis manos. Eran manos muy pequeñas… y estaban rojas. Y cuando las vi, me di cuenta de que no se despertarían. De que se habían ido.

Y fue cuando… cuando vine a este rincón de mi mente por primera vez. Y estuve en el durante seis meses, llorando. Mientras que mi cuerpo se quedo inerte en una cama. 

**_No podías salir de este lugar donde nadie podía entrar._**

Exacto. Solo podía recordar los cadáveres de ellos. Su sangre siendo diluida por la fuerte lluvia. 

Padre… Madre… ¿Por qué? 

Me los quitaron. Eran las únicas personas en todo el mundo que quería.

Y me los arrebataron.

Me dejaron solo. 

**_O eso era lo que sentías._**

Era la verdad. Lo que sentía era un dolor insoportable. Un miedo a la soledad que no me dejaba respirar. 

**_Estabas atrapado._**

****

Atrapado en mi desolación. No podía levantar la mirada. El frío me envolvía. Quería irme con mis padres. Quería morir. 

Pero no lo hacía. Y eso me destrozó. No era justo. Ellos se habían ido y yo no los podía seguir.

**_Y la oscuridad te agarró completamente. _**

Sí. No intente salir. No intente recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. De mi mismo.

**_Pero ella te sacó._** **_Llegó donde nadie pudo. Te guió hasta la salida._**

Y cuando desperté, estaba a mi lado. No la conocía. No la había visto nunca. Y sin embargo su presencia fue lo único que me reconforto. 

**_Una niña, tan pequeña, sin entender todo lo que había pasado pudo lo que nadie de tu alrededor logro. Que volvieras a la vida._**

****

Y siguió intentando ayudarme. A que volviera a ser feliz. Pero se fue. 

**_Te fuiste tú. Te llevaron a la abadía._**

Sí, y a ella al internado. Según nuestras familias, no era necesario que estuviéramos juntos. Que ya tendríamos tiempo de conocernos y que primero debíamos pensar en nuestro futuro.

**_Y lejos de ella, el miedo a la soledad y que el dolor regresara te impulsó a llevar puesto el disfraz de frialdad._**

Sí. Me obsesione con entrenar. Y no le contestaba las cartas que me mandaba. Que me sigue mandando. No se porque. 

**_Lo intentaste olvidarlo todo. E, inconscientemente, ella te recordaba como te había sacado de tu encierro._**

Puede. Pero también era que yo había intentado matar todo sentimiento en mí. Los sentimientos hacia mis padres… mi amor a ellos me había llevado a sufrir horriblemente cuando los perdí. 

No quiero sentir. Eso implica dolor. Ya estoy cansado.

**_Y ella logra que las emociones salgan de ti. Con cuentagotas, pero lo logra._**

Sí. Pero aun así… la echo de menos. 

**_Yo también. _**

¿Porqué me has hecho hablar?. Decir todas estas cosas, ¿Cómo me pueden hacer bien?.

**_Te lo dije antes. Ahora las heridas se cerraran. Disfrutaras de tus sentimientos, en vez de ignorarlos. Los notara y dejaras que te invadan interiormente._**

****

No esperaras que muestre lo que pienso ante los demás, ¿verdad?. Por que no lo  haré. Seguiré comportándome igual.

**_Lo se. No esperaba otra cosa. Solo quería que afrontaras ciertos asuntos. Soy tú, yo tampoco quiero cambiar. Solo quería dejar de sufrir. Que dejáramos de sufrir. ¿Entiendes?_**

…

**_Sí, entiendes. Mejor._**

****

**_Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir._**

Espero no volver a encontrarme contigo.

**_Ya. No creo que esto se repita. Creo que nunca se ha dado el caso de que lo consciente y lo subconsciente tuvieran un encuentro._**

Y con mi tremenda suerte, me tuvo que pasar a mí.

**_Eres francamente gruñón. Ya veras que esto ha sido para bien._**

Si, seguro.

_N de A: Sí, lo se. Me puse pedantemente filosófica. U_U Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Me vino la inspiración y lo termine en dos días. (Hubiera sido en uno, pero en ese momento estaba algo liada con los regalos de Reyes). _

_Al principio esto no iba a ser un fic. Solo un relato corto. Pero mientras lo escribía no podía parar de pensar que parecía estar hecho para Kai, así que al final lo terminé pensando en él._

_Esto sería como un prologo que tengo pensado para un fic. Pero como no estoy muy segura de escribirlo (ni siquiera estaba segura de publicar este), por que tendría que ser largo, haré una cosa. Ustedes deciden si quieren que lo haga o no. Pero advierto que tardaría mucho en hacerlo, puesto que ahora mismo estoy metida de lleno en otro fic (también larguito) y hasta que no lo termine no empezaré otro (una de mis normas auto-impuestas)._

_Hasta otra, espero._


End file.
